The informatics component of this proposal has two primary missions. The first mission is to apply standard information structures to provide a framework for: Direct data entry with quality of data validation procedures. Storage of structured data from the participating researchers into a standard relational database engine. Data query and retrieval software using standard off-the-shelf products. Integration of such data onto a common mathematical space for transdisciplinary analysis. The second mission is to examine and apply novel information structures to: Permit the mining of unstructured data, which are poorly handled by standard information structures, to examine the process of transdisciplinary research. Trace the evolution of a researcher's thinking and results about a given research problem. Give researchers greater flexibility and control in modifying the data collection schemes for their experimental methods as new knowledge necessitates such change. Provide common windows for research data with a common theme but collected from different researchers. Model the data storage, interconnection and retrieval of both structured and unstructured data to determine whether any novel information structures have significant benefits over standard ones.